


氧

by Berikabe



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, 新世纪福音战士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berikabe/pseuds/Berikabe
Summary: ABO设定 alpha医生薰Xomega病人真嗣





	氧

氧

 

1   

碇真嗣摸着脖子上的黑色choker，食指落在后颈上，颈带正好盖住了腺体切割留下的伤口，碇真嗣摸索着自己的腺体，原本凸起的部分软软的凹了下去，像是被凭空挖走了。

“我的腺体呢？”碇真嗣摸到一块死肉，那里什么都没有。 

渚薰一开门就看到碇真嗣发了疯地要扯下脖子上的choker，雪白的脖子被挠出一道道血痕，他跪在地上拼命地喘着气，似是被人绑了定时炸弹，下一秒就要粉身碎骨，魂飞魄散。

“真嗣，你哪里不舒服？”医生的白袍带出一股福尔马林味道的风，扑进碇真嗣的鼻腔里，薰替他解了choker，这才松了气大口呼吸。薰搂着情绪不稳的病人，把他送回床上，又替他倒了杯温水。 

“医生，我的腺体呢？”真嗣眼角泛红，颤抖的尾音掩饰不了恐惧，渚薰觉得自己是个罪人。

“你真的什么都不记得了吗？”

薰温柔的声音把碇真嗣再次拉回了那个噩梦。无数双黑色的触手伸向他，在他的大腿上生了根，发了芽，一直延伸到他隐秘的穴口里不断进出着，他和EVA的联结被强行切断，LCL水里铺天盖地的alpha信息素包裹着他，他看不到也听不到，只能沉浸在源源不断的感官刺激里，他是身处伊甸极乐的亚当，夏娃可以是任何人，一会儿是绫波丽的脸，一会是明日香的脸，甚至还有葛城美里的脸，唯一相同的是，她们都和自己一样，赤身裸体如初生之婴儿，温柔地朝他张开怀抱，拥抱最原始的快乐。  

碇真嗣被送过来的时候情况十分危险，青苹果般青涩甜美的信息素传遍了整个医院，全身皮肤似火灼烧过的潮红还伴随着高烧不断的症状，由于腺体深度污染不得不进行摘除，沉稳老练如加持医生也放弃执刀，生怕控制不住想标记真嗣的冲动，临时改由渚薰来主刀。

“虽然腺体摘除了，但是并不影响你作为正常人的生活。”渚薰手握着那条choker，最终还是放回桌上。

“没有了腺体，我只不过是废人一个。”真嗣把脸缩在膝盖里，用泪隔绝整个世界。

 

2

“哈啊，哈，再深一点，标记我。”厕所的隔间里传来一阵浪叫，药水味，香薰味，还有信息素混合的情欲味在隔间里蔓延开，碇真嗣坐在马桶上，看着自己毫无反应的下体，悄悄站起来提上裤子。

“隔壁的，你在吗，”突如其来的砸门声把真嗣吓了一跳，他缩在角落里假装没听见，“有没有兴趣3p，我不介意性别。”

真嗣又听到了隐忍的呲笑，“你真是不挑。”

“要不要试试，很刺激的。”

隔间安静了下来，贴着门板等待那边的响应，却听到了冲水后急促的开门声。

“喂，你跑个什么！”

   

3

渚薰第二次看到碇真嗣时他又流露出那种绝望的求救表情，和上次不一样的是，他这次非常不凑巧地撞见碇真嗣在自慰，床上的病人光着下半身，两条洁白的腿大喇喇张开，一只手快速且用力地抚慰阴茎，不幸的是那可怜的家伙始终软趴趴地垂着。   

“啊，你出去！”渚薰每次出现都没有声音，没有感知到他靠近的真嗣毫无防备被看到了最羞耻的一幕。

碇真嗣把自己裹成了个粽子，依旧没有阻挡医生靠近他的心，“真嗣，不用怕，没什么好难为情的。”

渚薰从被子里捞出泪涕横流，缩成一团的真嗣，温柔接纳这个破碎的omega，真嗣把脸埋进医生的脖子里，这次没有再闻到福尔马林的药水味，他的脖子凉凉的，凑近闻有种类似LCL水的味道。

“你不是beta吗？”渚薰看着真嗣笑而不语。

为了确认，真嗣又攀上渚薰的脖子深吸一口，这次总算闻到了渚薰身上信息素的味道，但他形容不出来那具体是种什么味道，就像氧气一样自然又无形。

“你是alpha？”真嗣迟疑了一下，渐渐拉开距离。然而渚薰却没有给他迟疑的机会，倾身压上了瘦削的omega。

“你知不知道，给你摘除腺体，我有多舍不得。”

碇真嗣感觉耳朵附近的气息瞬间升高，明明被摘除了腺体，为什么身体里的血液还是会躁动。

“没有在十九使徒污染腺体之前标记你，是我最大的遗憾。” 

 病人的手被抬高折在枕头上，尽管内心有几分害怕，真嗣对着渚薰的脸还是说不出拒绝二字，是他陪着自己度过这段无聊的康复期，也是他在护士提醒用药的时候悄悄帮他减少用量。作为alpha，渚薰从未对自己释放攻击性的信息素，这让碇真嗣一度以为他是个温和的beta。

“你讨厌我吗，真嗣？”   

“我不讨厌薰。”

“那我让你硬好不好？”

还没等到真嗣的回答，渚薰的手已经伸向他柔软的阴茎，耐心地揉搓龟头，隔着布料真嗣感受到硬邦邦的一根贴着他的大腿，他红着脸低头去看自己的下身，却被渚薰掰过下巴撅住了唇，“别看。”

医生温柔地舔舐着他的唇瓣，他亲吻的方式很腻人，像在逗一只小猫，每亲吻一次就加深力度，唇舌相接的水声越来越大，偏偏碇真嗣是个脸薄的人，生怕被人听了去。渚薰不光亲，亲完还停下来看真嗣的表情，真嗣不说话他就愈发得寸进尺，一只手加快撸动阴茎的动作，一只手攀上他的后背，沿着脊骨一直摸到他早就空了的腺体伤口。

“别摸那里！”碇真嗣浑身僵硬，搂着渚薰的脖子，过大的病号服早就被渚薰脱了干净，殊不知身上的人埋在他大腿间的凶器早就蓄势待发。

“我已经是个没用的omega了，被摘除腺体不会发情，也不能生育。”

“谁说的，”渚薰的吻轻轻落在真嗣的睫毛上，鼻尖偷出来笑意微不可闻，“我不仅要让你硬，还要让你射出来，怀上我的孩子。”

“渚薰你疯了吗？”真嗣这才看清渚薰的眼睛是赤红色的，带着深不见底的欲望。

渚薰的阴茎毫无征兆地插进真嗣的穴口，几乎是插入的瞬间，真嗣就感觉自己硬了，前一秒温柔如水的医生像换了个人，一手夹着身下人敏感的乳尖来回磋磨摁压，另一只手伸到他的脖子后方，食指伸进那个隐秘的伤口内部，模仿着指奸的动作浅浅的进出着，碇真嗣感觉头皮发麻，后穴和残缺的腺体神经承受着如潮的快感，爽的他紧紧掐住渚薰的后背，夹着腰的大腿卖力地前后耸动，渚薰用力掐了一把真嗣的翘臀，惹得身下人一阵激颤，紧致又湿润的内壁裹得他更紧了。

“别夹，我还不想太早射出来。”

碇真嗣的脸红的更厉害了，只能被动承受着渚薰温柔又急切的侵犯，频繁的抽插带出一层层清亮的的液体，顺着真嗣的大腿往下流。

“转过去，例行检查。”    

碇真嗣乖乖跪在床上，渚薰的阴茎还插在他的穴里，前面早就硬的不成样子，却被渚薰按住了铃口，“让你射你再射，先把我舔舒服了再说。”

医生细长的手指不由分说伸进真嗣的口腔，还带着他穴里潮湿的腥味，后穴被不停地肏弄，翻出一层层软肉，从未经历过这种性爱的真嗣哭泣着舔舐渚薰搅动舌头的手指，发出痛哭又满足的淫叫声，他想起了在厕所隔间做爱的那对alpha和omega，恍惚中他开始想象，如果腺体还在，渚薰会就此标记他吗？

“真嗣，我可以标记你吗？”

碇真嗣找回了一部分意识，侧过头贴着渚薰潮红的脸，“傻瓜，我的腺体都没了，你怎么标记我。”

话音刚落，齿间穿来的疼痛刺进他后颈的皮肤，渚薰正咬着那块伤口，逼的真嗣激出眼泪，虽然腺体没了，残缺的神经还是能感觉到痛意。

“别咬啊。”

“你是我的。”渚薰的双臂箍得他生疼，扶着床架的手想要逃离的瞬间，碇真嗣感觉有什么湿润的东西在触碰他的伤口，刚开始是温柔的，渚薰的技术很好，真嗣一度被舔的感觉比插入更舒服，直到那条舌钻进伤口里面越来越深，深到真嗣想要反抗，推开身后人的脖子，却被吸的更深入。

碇真嗣感觉灵魂都要被渚薰吸出来，他忍不住大叫：“不要了，那里什么都没有！”

渚薰仿佛像没听见，凶狠的齿啃噬着他的皮肤，他的灵魂，他的肉体，彻底被渚薰捕获，他就像一只羊羔，被伺机而动的狼吞吃入腹。

“真嗣，你睁开眼看看，我是怎样标记你的。”

渚薰一记挺身，深深地埋入真嗣体内，以至于真嗣以为他被渚薰彻底操穿，不觉间生殖腔被悄悄打开，肚子里涨满了薰的精液。放开前端的瞬间，碇真嗣哭着射出来，白色液体激射了他一手，他垂着头，身体的血液开始回流，后颈那里也湿湿的，一股冰凉的气息从后颈传遍全身。

“你对我做了什么？”碇真嗣条件反射地摸着后颈，那里先是凉凉的，然后又热热的，像是有什么东西被注射进去。

“我说过，我会标记你。”

 “这不可能。” 碇真嗣一脸不可置信，渚薰又恢复了刚才温柔的模样，轻啄了一下真嗣的脖子，“就在刚才我在你体内成结了。”

碇真嗣盯着渚薰看了一会儿，过了好久才反应过来，“为什么我一点感觉都没有。”

 渚薰宠溺地擦掉他额头上的密汗，“腺体虽然没了，但不影响你怀孕。正好我不怎么发情，你也不用再服用抑制剂，我们这样也挺好。”  

“谁说要给你生孩子了？！”碇真嗣转过身捧着肚子。

“真嗣，给我一个机会让我爱你。”

 渚薰没有得到回答，15秒以后，他得到了一个拥抱。


End file.
